Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times
Welcome to Phantomhive Times, Kuroshitsuji Wiki’s news machine. Here, we report updates for this Wiki and Kuroshitsuji series. Anyone can start a report, but leave these things in it before you post: location (if possible), source (if about the Kuroshitsuji series) and date. Be sure to leave who you are, the one who reported to the post. You can leave UserName or ~~~~. If possible, reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with the recent posts on top. Remember, only news related to the Wiki and to the Kuroshitsuji series are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include a note that you've edited it with (Edited by) along with those same ~~~ below the original reporter's name. Featured Articles are also important to inform on the News Box, so every beggining of the new month, don't forget to add '''1st - FeaturedArticleName is NAMEOFMONTH's featured article!. After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page: Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/News Box, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. July 2010 Season 2 Episode 1: KURO Shitsuji July 2nd We now have the summary for the first episode of Kuroshitsuji II. As what expected, we have detailed summary and a bit of dialogue lines. Thank you to Mangafox and Bleach Asylum, we fixed some missing parts of the summary. I hope you enjoy it. COMMENTS: Alois is a true psycho. He is a sadist. Please, for them under 13, better not see it. Summaries are okay, just do not watch it. Kuroshitsuji II episode 1: surprises awaited come true Ciel and Sebastian is in the first episode, along with flashbacks of Lau, Lizzie and much more others. It is shown a reunion of Claude and Sebastian, and Alois also recognized Ciel. Even though.. their meeting didn't went very well. :D Next episode: 8th of July! Hello, Kuroshitsuji II! July 1st Kuroshitsuji II is here, and we want it as our featured article. So we decided to feature it on the front page, as we would like everyone to know about it. We will change the featured article template soon, we hope you like the synopsis. Aloha, Kuroshitsuji II, welcome to the world of anime! June 2010 New box in the Main Page! June 22nd Please don't get confused of what do the box above the Phantomhive Times, since we just made a new features so people know our latest articles. It's still new and there's only a few articles assigned, hope you like it! Whenever you come to the wiki, it's possible that you will see many diffrent pictures. '''If you ever need to see another picture assigned, you can click purge on the bottom of our main page (on the random image section). When you click on the picture (example: Alois's picture), you will be brought to the article (example: Alois's Article). Enjoy! Get a peek of Black Tabloid in Kuroshitsuji Wiki June 21st Kuroshitsuji II TV Animation had Black Tabloid magazine for its countdown. If you are curious of what's inside, you can peek the pictures here, and more contents are coming to the Article! Volume 9 and Black Tabloid is out now June 18th Kuroshitsuji II TV Animation Black Tabloid is now out on bookstores, with the price of 630 yen with some promising hints, and Volume 9 with Lau on cover. Kuroshitsuji II Show Time! June 16th It is now announced that Kuroshitsuji II will be broadcasted at 10 stations at different times, dates, days and durations. See Show Times <-- There. July GFantasy features Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus on cover June 14th Cover can be seen here. Yana illustrated both main characters from Kuroshitsuji II for the July GFantasy cover, meaning brought along with chapter 46 of Kuroshitsuji I manga. From Twitter: OP Theme, ED Theme and Kuroshitsuji II Gallery Update June 9th Alois and Claude as S&M and other scans. Full scans coming. Source comes from http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2. Click on our to see more of our image updates. Opening theme will be "SHIVER" by the GazettE and the ED theme will be "Bird" by Matsushita Yuya. Alois Trancy and his childhood - Kuroshitsuji PVs Update June 4th by Stripe Alois Trancy, the master of Kuroshitsuji II, is having his childhood form revealed at http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/special/spot05.html. Click to see more. (Picture: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605080121/kuroshitsuji/images/8/83/Alois_Child.png) Other than this, so far all Kuroshitsuji II promotional videos links has been put in Kuroshitsuji II's page. Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid to be released on 18th of June 2010 June 3rd by Stripe Black Tabloid is Kuroshitsuji II's kind of Black Record, going to be on stores at June 18,2010 in Japan. Price is at 630 yen, with tax included. More information can be found on the article we currently have. Seeking a bigger picture please. Kuroshitsuji Wiki is one of the spotlights in Animanga Wiki June 1st by Stripe Kuroshitsuji Wiki has been operating for less than a year, and hard works are appreciated now. We are featured as a spotlight in Animanga Wiki. We hope to work harder and serve everyone in the world. Congratulations to the Wiki. And FYI we have Musical 2 as our featured article in June. Keep up the good work! <3 May 2010 New PVs on MBS May 31st by Stripe Kuroshitsuji II has new PVs here. Before Kuroshitsuji II arrives... May 30th by Stripe http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroshitsuji_II#Countdown_Events <-- For those curious about Kuroshitsuji II, there are events to be held before the premiere on 1st of July. And screenshots gallery is added: http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroshitsuji_II#Gallery Chapter 45... Here you go. May 21st by Stripe Kuroshitsuji Manga's Chapter 45 is up now, but.. We need summaries and add more informations to it. Thank you! ;) Kuroshitsuji II airing on 1st of July May 16th by Stripe edited on May 30th by Stripe The sequel o Kuroshitsuji anime, Kuroshitsuji II, is having its first episode on MBS on 1st of July. The information can be found at http://kuroshitsuji.tv and click for the second series. Also, the names of the servants are revealed, which is Thompson, Timber and Cantebury. Volume 9 Announced May 8th by Stripe Volume 9 of Kuroshitsuji Manga is going to be released on June 18th, 2010. The one on cover is Lau. It is predicted that most of the volume will be about the murder case. Cover illustration can be seen here. Musical 2 having an update May 7th by Stripe is updated with a load of Kuroshitsuji Musical part 2 images. The article had an update, too, which now you can see a load of artworks there. As for the story, we're working on it. There's also a comic by Yana Toboso for the musical. The title for the second musical is The Most Beautiful Death in The World, while the tagline is "A Thousand Soul and A Fallen Grim Reaper". Airing 3rd May. Phantomhive Times is finally open! May 7th by Stripe It’s less than a year that this Wiki started to air on the webs, but Phantomhive Times is here to report news of this Wiki’s update, starting from Gallery Update, Kuroshitsuji update and even Featured Articles. Let us all keep this news updated for good so everyone knows what to do in this Wiki. And don’t forget that every report must fit in the News Box :)